Pieces of my Soul
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Voldemort's soul was shattered beyond redemption. Marvolo just wanted to live. And Harry... Harry was stuck in the middle. Though he couldn't think of another place he'd rather be.


****Disclaimer:** ** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Warnings:** This story has Slash, violence, death and torture.

 **A.N.:** I was bonding with my fellow Seeker lokilette, the amazing Seeker for the Falcons in the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, when somehow the conversation turned to our OTP and it ended with a threesome between Voldemort, Harry, and Tom Riddle. And I thought: that would be awesome! Plot bunnies started jumping around my head and I just had to go with it. It will be fairly short, only three chapters, but it was only to satisfy my desire to see Harry in a Voldemort sandwich XD

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The new neighbor**

Harry sighed contentedly, soaking up the warm rays of sunshine that came through the window. He had only been home for a couple of days but it was already proving to be a much better summer than the previous one. Who knew that the threat of having a convicted godfather show up on their doorstep would be so effective?

The Dursleys were still ignoring him, but at the very least they let him eat. Not much, and only after they had eaten, but it was a big improvement as far as Harry was concerned. Best of all they had stopped giving him chores, so the food he did eat wasn't burned out as fast as usual.

So, considering that his relatives had been ignoring his very existence, he was quite startled when his aunt banged opened the door to his room.

She sneered at him, a glint of disgust in her eyes. No matter how used he had gotten to those looks it still hurt to know how his only blood relatives saw him.

"Get dressed," his aunt snapped at him, "We're going out."

"Out?" Harry couldn't help but ask, slightly shocked that he was even being asked.

"Yes, out," she confirmed, visibly forcing herself to talk to him. "We have a new neighbor across the street. We are going to greet him. Hurry!" She hissed when he just stared at her.

Just to be spiteful he got ready especially slowly and to add insult to injury he dressed in his brand new clothes that his godfather had sent him. It was nothing much, just a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt but at least they fit him. He had a couple more of those and was quite happy to see that his godfather actually had good eye for muggle clothes. Then again a person didn't need to be a fashion expert to be able to pick up a few pairs of jeans and shirts.

After he made sure that his wand was in his back pocket Harry went downstairs.

"Finally!" His uncle growled, eying his clothes. "Where did you get that, boy? Have you been going through our Dudley's clothes?"

Harry looked at his uncle incredulously and failed to contain a snort.

"Yes, because these clearly fit him," he muttered, quite proud of himself when his uncle turned purple.

"Dear," his aunt grabbed onto his uncle's arm, "We'll be late."

How they could possibly be late when it was supposed to be a spontaneous welcome greeting for the new neighbor Harry would never know, but he had stopped trying to understand his relatives a long time ago.

"Let's go," Vernon grumbled, throwing on last glare at Harry.

Harry followed behind them, dragging his feet. If he hadn't known his relatives as well as he did he would have been excited to know a new neighbor, someone who didn't think he was a delinquent just by looking at him. He knew the Dursleys however and he was sure that soon enough they would be spinning their usual tales about him.

He reached his relatives just as the door opened and he looked up.

He reacted in a split second.

He moved in front of his relatives and raised his wand.

"Run!" he snapped at his aunt. He didn't know what made her obey, but he was beyond thankful that she grabbed her husband and son and pulled them away. Vernon, for once demonstrating that he did have some brains, followed her without complaint.

The man before him was a little older, looked a little different, but Harry would never forget him.

"Voldemort," he whispered, his wand remaining fixed on the man, despite the wave of fear that washed over him. How was this possible?

The man remained utterly calm, not even a flinch at hearing the Dark Lord's name and that more than anything cemented in his mind that it was the Dark Lord.

"It seems you know me, young wizard," even the voice was similar to Tom Riddle's, "You have me at a disadvantage I'm afraid, who would you be?"

"You know perfectly well who I am," Harry snarled, unable to believe that Voldemort thought he would fall for something like that, "What are you doing here?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, purple eyes, not red, nor the dark blue eyes Harry remembered from the Chamber two years back.

"I believe I understand what is happening," Voldemort murmured, "If I were to pledge on my Magic that no harm would befall you by my hands or on my orders for the next, let's say two hours, would you be willing to come in and listen to what I have to say?"

Now, any sane person would have ran as fast as they could, Harry though wasn't just any person. He looked into those intense purple eyes and gave one slow nod.

He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and even though he was sure that the man before him was Voldemort there seemed to be something off about him. Something didn't seem quite right.

If Voldemort was offering answers, who was he to refuse them?

Voldemort moved from the doorway, opening the door wider so that Harry could walk in.

"Pledge first." Harry demanded.

"I would have to know your name to make the pledge."

"I'm Harry," he replied, still not believing that Voldemort didn't know who he was, "Harry James Potter."

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, pledge on my Magic that no harm will befall Harry James Potter by my hands or on my orders for the next two hours, so mote it be." Harry hadn't even seen him take out his wand.

There was a small glow of magic, showing that the pledge had been accepted and sealed, and Harry relaxed slightly. Whatever may happen in the future, for the next two hours he was safe in the man's presence.

Voldemort took a step back, making sure he wasn't crowding him, and Harry walked into the house.

When the door shut behind him Harry was left feeling as if his life was about to change.

* * *

Harry tried not to fidget while he sat in front of Voldemort. He would never say it but the man's stare was making him uncomfortable.

"As I said, I do believe I understand what occurred," Voldemort finally said, "The Voldemort you encountered is my... well, let's call it my future self for now."

"Future self?" Harry frowned, "You're from the past?"

"Not exactly," Voldemort denied, "You see, my younger self resorted to certain rituals so that he could be immortal. I am the result of those rituals. He had objects where he left something of himself behind-"

"Like the diary..." Harry whispered, capturing Voldemort's immediate attention.

"What diary?" came the sharp question and Harry almost shivered at the tone.

"Your diary," Harry replied, "In second year it possessed a girl and opened the Chamber of Secrets. I... I confronted him and he told me he was more than memories trapped in a diary."

"What happened to the diary?"

Harry could feel the urgency in the man's tone.

"I stabbed it with a basilisk fang." Harry told him in a flat voice, doing his best not to show his unease. At least those years at the Dursleys had been good for something, hiding his emotions was something he excelled at not that anyone, especially Snape, would agree to it. Harry just stopped doing it when he went to Hogwarts. He was surrounded by people that cared for him, he never saw a need to protect himself as he did at the Dursleys.

Those startling purple eyes took on an appraising look, making Harry flush slightly and mentally curse his pale complexion.

"I see," came the slow reply, "In that case you will know what happens when those objects take hold of someone. The object in which I was contained was at Hogwarts and a student came across it. The student kept it and the object did what it was created for. I gained a corporeal form last year when the student in question had already left Hogwarts."

"They're dead?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Voldemort replied, not a shred of remorse, "If it makes you feel any better about it the student wanted to use the power the object gave him to come up with a plan to kill his parents so that he could inherit the family estates faster."

"Let me guess," Harry murmured, not willing to admit that it did somehow make him feel better, "He was a Slytherin."

"A Hufflepuff, actually," Voldemort remarked lazily, actually chuckling at Harry's wide eyed look, "Yes, no one ever suspects the Hufflepuffs. Now, I do believe it is only fair if you told me how you know me and why your first reaction was to pull your wand on me."

Harry hesitated, technically this wasn't the Voldemort that had tried to kill him, but on the other hand it _was_ Voldemort, or at least a piece of him. Though he was under the pledge for the following two hours; in the worst case scenario he would run, send Hedwig to Dumbledore warning him and hope for the best.

Now that he was actually thinking about it maybe that should have been his first option.

Snape was right he realized with sudden horror, he was a dunderhead.

He looked at Voldemort again, noticing that the man seemed as calm as ever and contained a sigh. It was difficult to think of him as Voldemort when the man looked so utterly non-threatening.

Though it was more than that. He could confess, if only to himself, that he had always been curious about Voldemort. He had always wanted to know more about him, especially since he had met the young Tom Riddle. How did one go from the perfect student to one of the most feared Dark Lords in history? Was death and destruction all there had ever been to the Dark Lord? He sincerely doubted it. He just couldn't see men like Lucius Malfoy, no matter how much they may hate muggles, signing up to follow a mad man.

That, more than anything else, made him tell Voldemort everything he knew, which to be honest wasn't all that much.

What felt like hours later, considering his parched throat it may very well have been, he finally stopped. Voldemort hadn't interrupted him once. He had remained silent, his mesmerizing purple eyes growing darker as he talked.

Harry fidget slightly when the silence seemed to stretch on infinitely.

"That certainly would explain your reaction upon seeing me," Voldemort finally remarked, "Neither of those parts of myself gave you reason to react otherwise. Though you certainly weren't lucky when it came to meeting those other parts of myself. As a teenager I was hardly friendly, I only learned to control myself once I traveled the world in search of magic. As for the main part of myself, from the little you told me about him, he seems to have lost track of all our plans."

"Plans?" Harry couldn't help but ask when the information he had always craved was within reach, "What do you mean, Voldemort?"

"I would appreciate if you called me Marvolo. I may not like my father's name, but I have nothing against Marvolo, and from what I heard you are not one of my followers, as such there is no need to call me Voldemort," seeing Harry nod he continued, "I had plans for the Wizarding World. I wanted to change it, to make it better-"

"By killing all the muggleborns and half-bloods?" Harry sneered, interrupting the man.

"No," Marvolo aimed a slight glare at him for being interrupted, "I wanted to allow the free study of Magic. Any Magic. I wanted for Dark Creatures to be treated with respect. I wanted to establish a Government that wasn't bought by the highest bidder."

"And the purebloods went with that?" Harry asked sceptically, knowing that the corruption that ran rampant in the Ministry was due mostly to the purebloods.

"My closest followers shared my desire to see Magic flourish. They were tired of hiding to be able to practice their Magic. You have to understand that the prejudice goes both ways, there never is only one side of the coin. A war cannot be fought if both sides aren't thirsting for it."

"The Light doesn't want to kill off all the purebloods." Harry snapped, glaring at the man for daring to suggest that the Light was as bad as the Dark.

"Neither does the Dark want to kill all the muggleborns and half-bloods." Marvolo countered, making Harry snap his mouth shut.

"What... what do they want than?" Harry whispered, "Why does everyone think they do? What does the _Light_ want?" ' _What did my parents die for_?' He wanted to ask but was unable to.

"From what I can see the Light wants to integrate with the muggles, believing that if we exchange our traditions for theirs that they will accept us. Since we defend the believe that our societies should stay separated and that we should implement more rigorous regulations on parents of muggleborns they want to oppose it, calling it being stuck in the old-ways." Marvolo explained, with patience that Harry didn't believe possible from any aspect of the Dark Lord. "The purebloods grew resentful of muggleborns, blaming them for our traditions being prosecuted by the Light. Everything else escalated from that. I do not know what happened to my other self for him to lose himself in all this death and destruction, but I do know that we started out as something different. Though I will not pretend that I am not a Dark Wizard, nor will I pretend that I like muggles, or that I am not a killer. However I never wanted the destruction of the Wizarding World, quite the contrary actually."

"Why isn't any of that written in the history books?" Harry asked, unwilling to believe what Marvolo was telling him but part of him knowing that the man wasn't lying to him.

A somewhat bitter smile spread on Marvolo's lips.

"History is written by the victors." Was his simple reply, "Go home, Harry Potter, your two hours are almost up."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was out the door so fast that he could have apparated there.

* * *

As soon as he was over the threshold of the Drusleys' home his uncle had him in a strong grip and was pulling him into the living room.

"You will explain, yourself. Now!" His uncle snapped, practically throwing him onto the couch.

Harry looked at them, noticing the slight fear in their eyes and knew that he couldn't tell them the truth. Though lying wasn't an option either.

"The man across the street is a wizard." He told them blankly. "He looks a lot like a very famous, or rather infamous, Death Eater."

"What's a Death Eater?" Vernon asked looking slightly perplexed. His aunt though had paled considerably.

"Death Eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort. They kill people like you for sport," he added, trying to make his uncle understand just how dangerous the situation could turn out to be. "Though they do look scarily similar he proved that it was a different person. He's still a wizard, he's just not out to kill the whole of Surrey," _'I think'_ , Harry added in his mind.

"He's one of your kind? Living here?!" his uncle blustered and Harry almost sighed. Of course out of all of that his uncle would focus on the least important part.

"Yes, uncle."

"I'll not have it!" Vernon exclaimed, turning redder by the second, "I will not have a freak living here! One of your kind is more than enough!"

"Right," Harry murmured, getting up. "Go right ahead," he encouraged, "March right up to his home and tell him you want him to leave," he couldn't quite stop the smirk from spreading on his lips, "Just remember, uncle, that he is a fully trained wizard, not restricted by underage laws. He could make you forget your own name with just a flick of his wand."

Having said that he left the living room, enjoying his uncle's paling face far more than he should have.

Only once he was in his room did the revelations of the last couple of hours truly hit him.

Voldemort was alive! Not a spirit form alive, but walking around in a body alive! Alright it may not be the actual Voldemort, but it was a piece of him and as far as Harry was concerned that was enough.

Oh dear Merlin, did that mean that there were now two Voldemorts? Wasn't one enough?

He groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

Though, if he had to chose between Voldemorts, he would pick this new one every day. At least he seemed to be sane and not out to kill him as soon as he laid eyes on Harry. Which, in his books, was quite an improvement.

He tried not to ponder about what Voldemort had told him, it almost felt like betrayal to even think about it, but a part of him couldn't help it, couldn't help but wonder: what if Voldemort was right?

Was the Light really trying to integrate the Wizarding and Muggle World? Why would they do that? Couldn't they see just how bad of an idea that was? Muggles would never accept wizards. Harry would know, he lived with three that were his blood family and they despised the very air he breathed. Hermione was so out of touch with her parents that she spent more time with the Weasleys; not that she didn't love them, she did, they just had nothing in common. He knew it pained his friend to not be able to share her world with her parents, but they just didn't understand her world, didn't understand that certain things didn't apply to their daughter anymore.

Muggles and wizards may be from the same planet but they lived worlds apart.

There were only a couple of scenarios Harry could foresee if the muggles ever found out that there were wizards and witches in the world.

The first being that they would use them for experiments, trying to figure out how they could use magic, and once they had done that exterminate them.

The second being that they would demand the wizards to fix everything that was wrong in the world, and the moment the wizards wouldn't be able to do it they would be blamed and killed.

Either way Harry couldn't see it having a happy ending.

It just wasn't human nature to accept something so fundamentally different. Just look at the amount of wars that the muggles had against each other for such banal reasons as the color of someone's skin, their religious beliefs, or even their sexual orientation.

Though he had a difficult time believing that the Dark wanted equality for Dark Creatures. He had seen how the Slytherins had treated Lupin the previous year.

Though... that wasn't really true, was it? Harry grimaced. Truthfully, aside from Malfoy, he hadn't seen any Slytherin giving Lupin a hard time. Malfoy was just an ass to everyone. Ron on the other hand had reacted rather poorly once he found out that Lupin was a werewolf. He had even seen Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shied away from Lupin when it became known that he was a werewolf.

Was Voldemort right about that as well?

Then how had things turned out so badly? Even if history was written by the victor they couldn't make up the deaths and torture that had happened during the war.

There had been nothing political about it. Just corruption and destruction. That war had brought nothing but death.

How had everything fallen apart?

He didn't think anyone but Voldemort, the one that had attacked his family, would have the answer to that.

* * *

Harry had no idea what he was doing there.

He had spent a rather restless night. The conversation that he had with Voldemort kept him awake for most of the night and when he did fall asleep he had tossed and turned waking every couple of minutes. So the first thing he did that morning was walk to the house across the street.

Though now that he was there he couldn't bring himself to knock.

His two hours of safety were long over. What stopped Voldemort from hitting him with the killing curse on the spot? Nothing, that's what.

And no matter how it may look he did know what self-preservation was and was quite a fan of it too.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the door suddenly opened.

"Were you ever going to knock?" Voldemort asked, tone saturated with exasperation. "I don't bite." he added, opening the door wider and motioning the teen inside.

Carefully, slowly, Harry walked inside never turning his back on the man.

"Have you had breakfast?" Voldemort inquired, walking towards what Harry assumed to be the kitchen.

"Look, Voldemort-"

"It's Marvolo," Volde-, _Marvolo_ , interrupted.

"Right, Marvolo, what are you doing here?" Harry asked him. Only after he had mulled the conversation in his mind for the hundredth time did he realize that Marvolo had never answered. "You said you gained a body last year, how did you not know who I am? Every witch and wizard in Britain knows me. How didn't you know what happened with Voldemort?"

Marvolo continued towards the kitchen, seemingly ignoring him, so Harry had no choice but to follow. He took a seat at the table when Marvolo silently indicated one of the chairs.

"I was trapped," Marvolo started, while taking a couple of cups from the cabinet and heating up some water, "For going on fifty years I was trapped in an object, feeling the passing of time yet unable to interact with anything around me. You cannot possibly imagine the mind numbing boredom it was. The first thing I did once I had a body was to go travel. I truly did not care about what might or might not be happening in the Wizarding World." Marvolo put a warm cup of tea in front of him and took the seat opposite from him, "When I went to London, intending to go to Diagon Alley, I felt a pull towards here. I have to confess that I never mastered my curiosity all that well, so I followed said pull. It lead me here, to you to be more specific."

"Me?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes," Marvolo nodded, "Imagine my surprise when the pull I had been feeling showed up on my doorstep. My curiosity only heightened when I learned that the pull was towards a young wizard. Though once I heard your tale, I understood it better. You are somehow tied to Voldemort, so you are tied to me as well. You are mine, ours."

"I'm not a possession!" Harry snapped, even though the possessive tone made a shiver run down his spine, and not entirely out of fear.

"No, not a possession," Marvolo agreed, "But mine all the same."

Harry stormed out of the house not looking back.

* * *

He was back again.

He glared at the innocent looking door. His glare increased when the door opened and Marvolo stood in the doorway. Harry could practically feel the smugness rolling of him.

"I just have a few more questions!" Harry snapped, ignoring the small smirk appearing on Marvolo's lips.

"By all means," Marvolo took a step back to let him walk in.

This time Marvolo lead them to his office. Harry wasn't really surprised to see that it was filled with books, what did surprise him was that not all of them were dark. Harry even spied a _Hogwarts: A history_ amongst them.

"What did you want to ask?" Marvolo inquired as soon as he had taken a seat behind his desk.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again. Truthfully he didn't really know. He just knew that he wanted to know more.

"If you wish we can simply read a book until you have your thoughts in order," Marvolo offered, "I realize that this must be hard on you."

Harry had no idea what made him do it, but a moment later he had a book in his hands and was leaning back on the surprisingly comfortable armchair in Marvolo's study.

* * *

Before Harry knew it a week had gone by and going to Marvolo's home every morning had become a routine.

Harry could certainly understand how Marvolo had been able to enchant so many people. He was fascinating and Harry didn't think he had ever met anyone as smart as Marvolo. He loved Hermione dearly, but only now that he had seen Marvolo's mind at work did he realize that all there was to her smarts were books. Hermione wasn't able to take a spell, tear it's theory apart and create something completely different. One could argue that Marvolo had years more of experience, but the truth was that Marvolo was only twenty-two years old, the age he had been when he had been trapped into the object that would become his prison for the following fifty years. Marvolo may have been aware of the passing of time, but he had not been able to interact with the outside world, meaning he hadn't been able to learn anything new during all those years.

For a man like Marvolo, Harry believed that had been the worst about his imprisonment.

"Say, Harry," Harry glanced up from his book on Ancient Runes. Merlin how he regretted taking Divination over Ancient Runes, "Do you not have summer homework? From what I remember from my school days we had a rather big pile to do every summer."

Harry groaned, slamming his book shut.

"I can't believe I forgot about that," he mumbled, "I usually don't get to do my summer homework, so it slipped my mind."

He looked up just in time to see Marvolo sneer, a glint of disgust in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes, used to that behavior whenever he even alluded the Dursleys.

"I do wonder how you stomach living here, considering your disgust of muggles." Harry remarked, a small smirk spreading on his lips, though quickly giving way to a scowl. He was adopting a couple of Marvolo's mannerism without even noticing.

"The things I do for you, little wizard." Marvolo teased him and Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing, glaring when he saw the smug smirk Marvolo had on.

"Have you found out more about the pull you felt?" Harry asked, knowing it was the main reason for Marvolo still being in Private Drive.

"Not yet," Marvolo sighed, "Though I do believe it is the reason you feel as comfortable as you do near me. You recognize the pull as well, even if you cannot feel it as I do."

"I wasn't comfortable with Voldemort." Harry frowned, not wanting to admit that he did feel at ease with Marvolo.

"Voldemort was trying to kill you." Marvolo deadpanned. "Only a fool would feel comfortable in such a situation. However I believe that if Voldemort had no hostile feelings towards you, such I, then you would feel quite content in his presence."

"Do you know what this pull could be?"

"No." Marvolo scowled. "Not even an inkling. I even went so far as to look into soul-mates which proved to be a waste of time, since it is a known fact that only creatures have destined mates. Considering that I do not have a creature inheritance I suppose it could come from you, but if that were the case I wouldn't have felt any sort of pull until you reached your majority. So this, whatever it may be, is something else. I have to confess I am well and truly stumped." Marvolo grimaced at that admittance and Harry smiled fondly. He had found that Marvolo hated knowledge being kept from him.

"You'll still look though, right?"

Marvolo scoffed.

"Of course I will look. This pull may not be harming us at the moment, however I do not like having something so out of my control having such an impact on my life."

"I understand." Harry murmured. "I would hate to see what would happen if I met Voldemort again and this pull acted up."

"You truly believe you will face him again," Marvolo stated, looking at him curiously.

"Wouldn't you come after me again?"

"I wouldn't have gone after you in the first place," Marvolo argued, "Voldemort and I, not matter that we are the same person, are fundamentally different. He lived through fifty years that I did not. Fifty years would change a person thoroughly."

"I know that," Harry sighed, "But, somewhere in Voldemort... there has to be something of you there as well. He started out as you. There must be something..." Harry hated how his voice had turned almost pleading. Now that he knew Marvolo he just couldn't see Voldemort as a mindless killer, there had to be something more to the man.

"Harry..." he hated the look Marvolo was giving him even more, "We all start as someone different. Even you. It has only been a week but you are already changing. For your well-being, don't go looking for something that may not be there."

Harry looked away.

"I just don't want my parents to have been a random act of murder from a madman." He confessed weakly.

There was a rustle of fabric and he felt the sofa sink slightly. Then, almost hesitantly, a gentle hand started caressing his hair.

Harry held his breath, not daring to move a muscle, afraid that Marvolo would stop. No one had ever given him such comfort.

"I cannot say that I understand what you are feeling." Marvolo said softly, his hand never stopping, "I never had any sort of positive feelings for my parents. My father was a pathetic muggle who couldn't even admit that he had fathered a child and be man enough to look after said child. I killed him as soon as I came of age. My mother on the other hand was a near squib that was utterly abused by her father and brother. She was weak, she didn't even try to live for the sake of her son. I resented them for leaving me with the muggles. So even though I do not understand what you are feeling, I am sorry that you had to live with the consequences of losing them."

Harry felt himself relax against Marvolo. Strangely he was not afraid of what Marvolo told him. He had already known that Marvolo was a killer and even though he wasn't happy with Marvolo being such a ruthless killer he felt inexplicably safe at the moment.

"Thanks, Marvolo." he murmured.

"Anytime, little wizard."

* * *

That afternoon had changed their relationship. Harry became even more comfortable with Marvolo, while Marvolo seemed warmer. Previously Marvolo had always kept his distance, now though he would sit beside Harry, stroke his hair, or simply lean against him while they were reading.

It was... it was _nice_.

Though sometimes, when he went back to the Dursleys and was alone in his room, he couldn't help but feel guilty. What would his parents say if they knew that he was becoming so close to the man that had ended up killing them?

In those nights the only way he was able to sleep was when he would tell himself that Marvolo _wasn't_ Voldemort. Wasn't the one that had killed his parents. Harry couldn't even say that he was lying to himself because he truly believed it. How could he blame a man for the actions of another, even if they had at one point been the same person?

His logic may be slightly skewed but he truly didn't care all that much. With Marvolo in his life he finally had something that he had always craved, someone to take care of him.

By the time his birthday came Harry was practically living at Marvolo's house. All his magical things were in the house across the street, as were all his new clothes. He rarely stepped foot inside the Dursleys house anymore since Marvolo had given him the spare bedroom in his home.

From what Harry had been able to see Marvolo enjoyed the company. Marvolo had never said anything, but Harry would bet that Marvolo felt lonely. Even if Marvolo wasn't the most social of people, fifty years completely cut off from human interaction must have been hard on him.

Honestly Harry thought that the only reason Marvolo hadn't completely lost his mind had been because the object in which he had been trapped had dulled his emotions.

So when Harry made his way downstairs on the morning of his birthday and found a small pile of gifts on the kitchen table he wasn't all that surprised. He was even less surprised when beside said pile was a Slytherin green and silver wrapped present.

He smiled brightly at Marvolo who was hidden behind a Daily Prophet.

"Thanks, Marvolo," he chirped. He chuckled when Marvolo just grunted. It always amused him to see just how uncomfortable Marvolo was when it came to such small things.

Shaking his head he started opening his presents.

Sirius had sent him a birthday cake and a few more muggles clothes, as well as a birthday card with a muddy paw print. Harry smiled fondly at it.

The Weasleys had sent him an assortment of sweets, biscuits, and cakes. No doubt Ron's idea since Harry had told him more than once just how little the Dursleys fed him.

Hermione had sent him a book about defense and sugar free sweets. Harry chuckled at that. Hermione just couldn't let go of some things.

He spied the package that Hagrid had sent him and almost grimaced. He loved Hagrid, he truly did, but his rock cakes were just horrible.

Finally he came to Marvolo's present. Truthfully he was a bit nervous about opening it. It was the first time he would be opening a birthday present in front of the giver. Besides it wasn't a present from just anyone, it was from Marvolo. Marvolo who had turned his world upside down, who opened his home to him, who taught him, comforted him, cared for him. Marvolo who was quickly turning into the most important person in his life.

With shaking fingers he opened his present, never noticing Marvolo lowering the newspaper so that he could observe him.

"Oh," Harry murmured, tracing the gift with the pad of his fingers. He was afraid that if he applied more pressure on it it would break.

"It's a portkey, among other things," Marvolo told him, while Harry kept staring at the delicate looking necklace that had the pendant of a snake with purple gemstones as eyes and a lion with emeralds for eyes interwoven, "The portkey will bring you to me, no matter where you are or where I am, it will pass over any wards, unless they were cast in parseltongue. It also allows me to be able to feel if you are hurt or in danger and be able to apparate to you. It will help keep you safe."

Safe... no one had ever gone to so much trouble just to keep him safe. Harry felt tears sting his eyes but he blinked them away. He held the necklace out to Marvolo, silently asking him to put it on. Marvolo quickly complied, fastening it around his neck with what felt like the utmost care.

Acting on impulse Harry turned around and hugged him, holding tight even when he felt the man tense slightly.

"Thanks, Marvolo." he whispered, inhaling the scent of rain, thunderstorm, and slight copper that he could only ever associate with Marvolo.

He felt more than heard Marvolo sighing and strong, warm arms wrapped around him.

"You're welcome, little one."

* * *

Harry startled awake.

He felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest and his scar felt like it was on fire, making it difficult to think.

"It was a nightmare," he murmured. "Only a nightmare." Even though the burning of his scar told him otherwise. His scar only reacted when Voldemort was involved.

It was impossible though for Voldemort to be in Privet Drive. Harry snorted and shook his head. Actually, if one wanted to be technical, Voldemort was in Privet Drive. He sighed and got up from the bed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

He made his way down to the kitchen, hoping that a warm cup of tea would help calm him down.

"Harry?"

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Marvolo's voice coming from behind him.

"Marvolo," he murmured, turning to see the man walking down the stairs, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I was already awake," Marvolo assured him, "I heard you turning and tossing. Bad dream?" Marvolo asked, turning on the lights in the kitchen and moving towards the stove.

"I... I don't know," Harry admitted, taking a seat at the table, "It was about Voldemort," if Harry hadn't been looking at him he would have missed Marvolo completely freezing for a moment before he resumed his motions. "My scar burned, it only hurts when he's involved."

This time it was much more obvious, Marvolo completely stilled, Harry doubted that he was even breathing.

"What was the dream about, Harry?" Marvolo had turned towards him, his expression serious and his eyes a darker shade of purple.

For a fraction of a second Harry thought about lying. He didn't want to burden Marvolo with his problems, but a bigger part of him wanted someone he could rely on, someone who could actually help him and who would be able to understand the strange connection he had with Voldemort better than Marvolo?

So he told him. Everything he could remember from the dream, everything he had felt. Marvolo listened, his eyes never leaving him. When he was finished Marvolo took a seat at the table, eyes somewhat distant and a small scowl marring his features.

"This connection between the two of you is getting stronger." Marvolo mused, seemingly lost in thought.

"So you don't think it was a dream?" Harry asked weakly, shoulders slumping.

Marvolo's eyes snapped to him, warming slightly.

"No, Harry, I do not believe it was a dream."

"Great, just great." Harry scowled. "He truly won't stop trying to kill me until he succeeds." He added dourly.

"I won't let him kill you, Harry." Marvolo told him sharply, a steely note in his tone that Harry hadn't heard before.

"You can't protect me forever." Harry argued, even though he felt a wave of warmth wash over him.

"We'll see." Marvolo whispered, the promise in his tone making Harry smile.

* * *

Harry felt slightly groggy when he woke up. It took him a minute to realize that he was on the couch in the living room, where he had curled up with a book after his conversation with Marvolo in the kitchen. He couldn't even remember falling asleep.

He looked around trying to find Marvolo, who he remembered having sat beside him the previous night, only to see said man glaring death at a fluff ball that seemed to be fluttering around the ceiling.

"Marvolo... why are you glaring at the owl?" he asked, trying to quench his amusement.

Marvolo stopped glaring to look at him, his eyes narrowing when he saw the amusement Harry was feeling.

"That... thing, isn't an owl." Marvolo stated firmly, eying the fluff ball with disgust.

"Actually, it is," Harry grinned. "Sirius gave him to Ron at the end of last year."

The owl hooted and perched itself on the table in front of Harry. Though even then it was hopping from one tiny leg to the other. Harry picked up the letter, chuckling when the owl seemed to grow even more excited, and opened it.

Harry snorted and glanced at the owl who seemed to be doing the version of an owl victory dance on the table.

"What is it?" Marvolo asked, tearing his eyes away from the owl, which he had been staring at in horrified fascination.

"The owl's name is Pig, apparently." Harry remarked.

Marvolo's eyes widened slightly before a snort escaped him. Harry grinned, adoring every time he was able to make Marvolo lose some of his astonishing control.

"What's the letter about?" Marvolo asked when he saw a slight frown forming on Harry's expression.

"It's from Ron telling me that the Weasleys will be coming to pick me up on Sunday at five o'clock so that we can go see the Quidditch World Cup."

"I see," Marvolo murmured. "Isn't that a good thing? Merlin knows you adore the sport."

"I... yeah, yeah, it's great."

"What is troubling you, little one?" Marvolo leaned forward, noticing the utter lack of enthusiasm coming from Harry.

"It's just... I'm happy about the tickets, really, I just don't want to leave you." Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing. But it was the truth. He didn't want to leave Marvolo. Who knew when he would be able to see him again? Certainly not before the summer holidays.

Marvolo's dark chuckle made him look up.

"What gave you the idea that I would let you go?" Marvolo asked darkly.

"What?" Harry asked slightly confused, just a tiny prick of worry piercing his mind.

"Do not get me wrong, I do not mind if you go to the World Cub, on the contrary, in fact. I know it is something you would enjoy, so I see nothing wrong with you going. However do not mistake that with thinking that I would just let you go and be away from my sight for Merlin knows how long. I already told you, little one, you are _mine_."

Harry ignored the pleasant shiver that raced down his spine. He so didn't want to think about what that could mean, especially not when those eyes seemed to be devouring his every reaction.

"How will you do that?" He asked instead, not only to change the subject but also because he truly was curious about the answer.

"Let me worry about that, little one," Marvolo murmured, getting up from his seat. "Now, don't you have to get ready for when your little friends come pick you up?"

Harry's eyes widened, remembering that Ron had mentioned that they had sent a letter through the muggle post as well. Grabbing the little owl, that was still hopping around the table, he raced out of the room begging Merlin that the muggle post hadn't arrived yet. He so wanted to see the Dursleys' reaction about getting a letter from a wizard.

* * *

As it turned out Harry hadn't arrived before the muggle post, he did however see his uncle's reaction to it. He had to admit that he hadn't thought it possible for his uncle to turn that particular shade. It was a strange mix of red, green, and purple-ish. If he wasn't so sure that Mrs. Weasley would never have allowed the twins near the letter then he would have bet that Fred and George had somehow pranked the letter.

"Boy," Vernon snarled as soon as his beady, little eyes landed on him, "What is this?"

"Well... it looks like a letter, uncle." Harry replied, staring innocently at said letter.

"Don't get smart with me, boy!" Vernon snapped.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "I received a letter from my friend telling me about that," Harry pointed at the letter in his uncle's hand, "I'll make sure that they know not to send any more letter's."

Vernon narrowed his eyes, suspicious of his nephews helpful behavior.

"Most of my things are across the street, I'll just pack and wait for them here on Sunday."

"Why should we let you go?" Vernon sneered and Harry contained a sigh.

"Uncle Vernon, I've been out of your hair all summer, you didn't even have to feed me. Why must you be petty about this? You don't want me here, I don't want to be here. Do you truly wish for me to be unhappy so much that you would deny me going to stay with my friends?" Harry asked, truly curious about it.

"Vernon," his aunt interfered, "Let the boy go."

His uncle deflated slightly, though he kept glaring at him.

"Fine, boy, but tell them that we don't want them in our home." His uncle grumbled, throwing the letter into the trash. Harry just nodded, happy with the outcome.

He made his way back to Marvolo's house, Pig still in his grip. He went inside and found Marvolo sitting in the same place he had left him. He felt his heart constrict when those purple eyes turned towards him. He truly hated the idea of not being able to see Marvolo every day, but he trusted Marvolo and if Marvolo said that he would find a way then he would trust that. In the meanwhile he would enjoy the time he had left with him.

* * *

Time flew by in the blink of an eye and before Harry knew it it was Sunday and he was in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the Weasleys to pick him up.

After Vernon's demand Harry had replied to Ron, explaining that the Dursleys wouldn't be home that day and if it were possible to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron instead. Mrs. Weasley, from what Ron told him, hadn't been all that happy with the Dursleys for seemingly leaving him alone for the day, but ended up agreeing.

So just a few minutes before five o'clock Marvolo had apparated them to the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron under a Notice-me-Not charm. Harry had tried, he really had, but in the end he hadn't been able to stop himself from hugging Marvolo good-bye. Marvolo had chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around him and just for a moment Harry was sure that he would melt.

He still blushed just thinking about it.

"Harry!" he looked up at the shout of his name and smiled when he saw Ron stumbling out of the Floo.

True, he may miss Marvolo a lot, but it was good to see his friends again.

* * *

Harry couldn't sit still, not even Malfoy's presence dampened his mood. He could hardly wait for the game to start.

"I'll never understand how you can enjoy this."

Harry turned, noticing that one of the Bulgarian Minister's assistants had taken a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry?" he frowned.

"Come now, little one, I said I would find a way."

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Marvolo?" he whispered.

"Of course," Marvolo replied with a smirk, "Really it was fairly easy to get to this gentleman. A bit disappointing truly."

"Polijuice?" Harry asked.

"Very good, little one." Marvolo praised him, a proud smile on his lips, "And before you ask, no harm has befallen the gentleman, he is simply asleep in his hotel room. Now, I do believe the game is starting. We'll talk once it's over."

Harry nodded, a bright smile on his lips, and turned towards the pitch just in time to see the first team fly in.

After the most amazing game that Harry had ever seen came the after party and even though he tried he couldn't spot Marvolo anywhere. Fortunately everyone else was far to busy to notice his distracted state. Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed when Mr. Weasley ushered everyone to bed and he still hadn't been able to find Marvolo. While the noise around the tent lulled him to sleep he hoped that Marvolo would contact him again before he went to Hogwarts.

* * *

"- up. Wake up, Harry!"

Harry woke with a start, looking around blindly til someone pushed his glasses at him.

"Mr. Weasley?" he asked, slightly groggy.

"Get up, Harry, quickly." Mr. Weasley ordered urgently, "We have to move."

Only then did Harry notice that there was something different about the noise outside the tent. Instead of the joyful shouts that had lulled him to sleep, they were fear filled cries.

The last vestiges of sleep cleared from his mind. He looked around and noticed that Mr. Weasley was ushering Hermione and Ginny towards them.

"Go to the woods, stay hidden," he was instructed them, while both girls nodded looking scared out of their minds. "Boys, come on."

As soon as they left the tent Harry froze. There were people running everywhere, curses flying, it was pure chaos and in the middle of it all were wizards with black robes and skull masks. They walked through the camp cursing anyone who stood in their way, their laughter imposing itself over the rest of the noise.

He couldn't take his eyes from them.

Who where they? Why where they doing this? What was the point?

He was still looking at them when he felt arms wrap around his waist and someone pulling him away. He started struggling before going completely still when he recognized the magic that twirled with his own.

"Really, little one, when you see a group of wizards cursing everything in sight coming your way the smart thing to do is to run in the opposite direction, not stand there and look at them." Marvolo's deep voice remarked and even though Harry was in a horrible situation he couldn't help but smile.

"I was waiting for you to sweep in and save the day." Harry replied making Marvolo snort.

They reached the woods quickly and Marvolo started casting spells around them as soon as they stopped. Harry looked on, trying to identify what Marvolo was casting. He recognized a few from one of the books Marvolo had made him read and knew that they were variations of the Notice-me-Not spell though far stronger. Once Marvolo was done he turned around and glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, somewhat defensively.

"You just can't help it, can you?" Marvolo sighed. "Was it too much to ask for you to stay out of trouble?"

Harry spluttered, looking at Marvolo incredulously.

"You're talking as if this is my fault!" He exclaimed. "I didn't do anything! I was sleeping!"

Harry glared when he heard the small chuckle coming from the man.

"So not funny." He grumbled, looking away from Marvolo.

"I'm sorry, little one, I couldn't resist. However you have to admit that trouble does seem to find you in the oddest places."

Well, Harry couldn't really argue against that. Really, was it too much to ask for a nice, normal, summer break?

"Do you know who they are?" Harry asked, looking out into the burning camp.

"No," Marvolo shook his head. "As I told you I did not look into what happened over the last fifty years. Though rest assured it is something I plan on correcting while you are at Hogwarts. It is a weakness that neither of us can afford."

"Why are they doing this?" Harry whispered looking at the destruction. "It serves no purpose."

"I do not know." Marvolo sighed.

They stayed together, silent, observing the chaotic devastation unfolding in front of them. Harry couldn't say how long they stayed like that, though somewhere during that time Marvolo had wrapped an arm around his waist and had pulled him against his tall, strong body, almost as if to shield him from what was happening.

Suddenly an eery green light bathed everything around them and the masked wizards disappeared in the blink of an eye. Harry turned to Marvolo, wanting to ask him if he knew what was going on, only to find him looking at the sky. Harry followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw the green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth as if it were some sort of creepy firework. Marvolo's arm tightened around him and Harry looked back at him.

"Marvolo?" He asked, worried about the completely blank look the man had.

"I created that." Marvolo whispered, "That's my mark."

"Do... do you think Voldemort..."

"I do not know." Marvolo looked back down, a scowl marring his aristocratic features. "I am getting tired of saying that."

"Marvolo..." Harry murmured, pressing closer to the man, not knowing what to say or do to help.

"Do not worry," Marvolo's eyes warmed, "As I said I will be taking care of that shortly. Though I do believe it best to take you back to those Weasleys of yours. They must be worried. Use the Point Me spell to find them, the trace won't pick up on it in all this confusion. I'll be in contact, though it's better if no one sees me at the moment."

"Alright," Harry nodded. "Stay safe." He added, earning a small chuckle from Marvolo.

"I should be the one saying that." Marvolo teased before tearing down the charms he had cast and disapparating.

Harry chuckled, reluctantly agreeing with Marvolo and took out his wand. While he cast the Point Me spell he hoped that he would find the Weasleys quickly. He was more than ready to drop on the nearest available bed and sleep the day away.

* * *

Finding the Weasleys turned out to be easier than he had thought. They were only a little further into the woods than he.

As soon as he stepped into the clearing they were in he was practically tackled by a bushy haired missile.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed right into his ear and he winced.

"Mate, thank Merlin you're alright." Ron had joined her and threw his arms around him as well.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, letting go of him.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I looked away from you for just a second and when I looked back I couldn't find any of you. I just stayed in the woods until I saw them apparating away, then I used the Point Me spell to find you."

"Thank Merlin nothing happened." Mr. Weasley sighed in relief, slumping slightly, "Come, I have a portkey for you all to take back to the Burrow. Molly must be beside herself with worry."

Harry nodded, letting Mr. Weasley lead them away. He would ask Hermione about the skull with the snake later, even though he doubted that she would be able to tell him more about it than Marvolo had.

* * *

' _Meet me by_ _Honeydukes, tonight at eleven pm._

 _M_.'

Harry quickly hid the note that had arrived with an unremarkable owl. Though, truthfully he wouldn't have needed to since no one was paying him any attention.

Since the previous night that all of Hogwarts had been more or less ignoring him. All because of that damn Goblet. Were they truly that stupid or were they only looking for a reason to shun him? Did they really believe he would have been able to get past Dumbledore's age line? And even if he were able to do it why the hell would he want to? He had more than enough fame. He scowled at his half-eaten breakfast and pushed his plate away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat more.

He got up and left the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers that followed him. At the very least he had something to look forward to that night, Merlin knew he needed it.

By the time nine thirty rolled around and Harry made his way out of the castle he had been on the brink of cursing everyone to hell and back. He firmly believed that they should all be thankful that he had a rather good control of his temper.

He quickly sneaked out of Hogwarts, making sure that Moody and his creepy eye were nowhere near him, and waited beside Honeydukes for Marvolo to arrive.

Not ten minutes later there was an almost inaudible pop and Marvolo prowled out of the shadows.

"Little one?" Marvolo whispered looking around and Harry felt his body relax in ways it hadn't since the last time he had seen the man all those nights ago during the World Cup.

"Here," Harry murmured back, dropping his Invisibility Cloak just a bit.

"Stay under that and follow me." Marvolo instructed, making his way further into the village.

Harry followed Marvolo into the Three Broomsticks, and up the stairs into a room. Once they were both inside Marvolo started casting all manners of wards around the place while Harry took off his cloak.

When Marvolo was done and turned around Harry threw caution out the window and hugged the man.

"I missed you," he whispered, melting into the embrace when Marvolo's arms wrapped around him.

"I did as well, little one," Marvolo murmured, his arms tightening just a bit. "Now, tell me all about the trouble you find yourself in."

Harry scowled but took a seat on the bed when Marvolo motioned towards it.

"I didn't do anything." Harry protested as soon as Marvolo had taken a seat beside him.

"I don't doubt that," Marvolo told him, "Just tell me what happened, and not the, no doubt sensationalist, version on the Prophet."

Harry did.

"And the stupid students don't believe me when I say that I didn't enter my name!" He ended exasperated, "Not even Ron and Hermione. Ron's jealous of all the _fame_ I'm going to get and Hermione is upset that I broke the rules."

"What about the age line? How do they explain that?" Marvolo asked him.

"I... I've been doing a lot better in my studies this year." Harry mumbled. "I wanted you to be proud of me," he explained, a bright blush painting his cheeks. "So Hermione said that it's possible that I have been hiding my true potential and used it now to show off."

"I don't remember the students being this stupid in my time at Hogwarts," Marvolo sighed and Harry snorted.

"Maybe you were smart enough to only be friends with those who could think for themselves." Harry suggested.

"No, that cannot be it since I had no friends."

"Minions then." Harry smirked.

Marvolo laughed and Harry couldn't look away. Merlin how hadn't he noticed just how gorgeous Marvolo was?

"What I wouldn't give to see the look on Abraxas' face if he heard that." Marvolo shook his head, "He was always so proud..."

"Abraxas?" Harry frowned, recognizing the name from somewhere.

"Abraxas Malfoy." Marvolo clarified, "He had a son later on, Lucius."

"If he's anything like his grandson I may have to rethink my theory about you surrounding yourself with smart people." Harry muttered disdainfully. Marvolo just smirked at him and Harry huffed, looking away.

"Let's go back to this tournament nonsense." Marvolo turned serious. "What do you know about it?"

"Nothing," Harry grumbled, "I wasn't all that interested in it and then when my name came out of that stupid cup I couldn't find anything in the library."

"I see," Marvolo sighed. "I truly do not like this one bit. I believe that someone is purposefully making life difficult for you. Though let's not think about that now. As soon as I saw the news in the Prophet I went in search of information about the tournament. Truthfully there wasn't much, though what I did find was enough to give me an idea about what you'll be facing. However before I tell you that I must make something clear to you. You have to participate in the tournament, you do not however have to _compete_."

"So... what you're saying is that I can just walk in, throw a couple of curses and walk back out?" Harry's eyes widened slightly at Marvolo's nod.

Maybe he could survive the damn tournament after all. He would just have to... lose. He would have to _lose_. He couldn't quite stop the grimace that spread on his features.

"That would make them happy," he explained when he saw Marvolo's raised eyebrow. "They would be happy to watch me fail. They would mutter and whisper about how I bit of more than I can chew, about how I was afraid and that it served me right. I don't want to give them that satisfaction."

"How far are you willing to go then? What are you willing to do?" Marvolo asked.

"Anything. I'll do anything."

Harry knew that he should feel fear when he saw the shark-like smirk that graced Marvolo's lips, but all he felt was a sort of nerve wreaking anticipation.

"Then we shall start as soon as possible."

* * *

The following weeks were the most tiring of Harry's life.

Marvolo took it upon himself to train him to the best of his abilities and Marvolo's abilities were nothing to scoff at. From Herbology to Dark Arts, Marvolo crammed everything he could into his head.

He had been slightly apprehensive at first when Marvolo told him he would be teaching him the Dark Arts, however once Marvolo actually explained to him just what the Dark Arts where he had tried it.

As it turned out the Dark Arts were just a different branch of magic that had gotten a bad reputation since they could be quite destructive. Sure there were a few rituals and potions that were more than creepy for Harry and he would keep well away from those, but most of the spells were just stronger versions of the ones he already knew. Besides, it was quite prejudiced of him to class a whole branch of magic as evil. As Marvolo had said, it was the intent that was good or evil, not the magic itself. Though Marvolo did admit that there were a few curses that truly required the caster to mean them for them to work, however, as Marvolo pointed out, the same could be said about some Light spells, such as the Patronus.

So Harry had been pretty confident about the first task, that is until Hagrid showed him the dragons.

Marvolo had cursed up a storm when he had told him about the dragons and his training had tripled in intensity. Harry was pretty sure he had learned more in those weeks leading to the task than in all his previous years at Hogwarts put together.

Thus when the morning of the First Task came Harry wasn't feeling as if he were taking his last breath. He ignored all the whispers and jabs that followed him into the Great Hall at lunch time and proceeded to shock everyone when he looked as calm as ever. He ignored the remarks about him being arrogant as well, though they did it hurt a bit more since he saw that they had been made by Ron.

Really, was this all their friendship was worth?

He sighed and shook his head. If that was the case then Marvolo was right, they weren't worth his time.

"Mr. Potter."

He glanced up, only then noticing his Head of House standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's time for the First Task," she informed him. "Follow me."

Harry nodded, following behind her silently. She lead him to a small tent on the grounds and ushered him inside, whispering a quick good luck before she left him.

He looked around, seeing all the other Champions already present and Bagman, as cheerful as ever, trying to start a conversation with the surly Krum.

Harry stayed in the shadows til Crouch walked in and told Bagman to start.

Harry felt a twinge of regret when he saw just how pale Diggory got when he saw the dragons. It was quite clear that he was the only Champion that had no idea what the Task would be. However when he remembered just how the Hufflepuffs had made his life hell the last few weeks he quickly squashed any pitying feeling that had surfaced. Diggory sure hadn't interfered when he saw his friends curse him in the back, nor when they had destroyed his books. Why should he care now?

 _He could die_ , a small voice whispered in his mind.

 _And how is that my fault_? He sneered mentally, _Diggory had chosen to participate in the damned tournament. He should have thought about the consequences_.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the signal for the first Champion to walk into the arena rang. He had to admit that he took a small amount of pleasure when he saw just how shaken Diggory looked.

He snorted, earning scathing glares from the other Champions which he completely ignored, Marvolo was influencing him far to much. However he truly couldn't bring himself to care. He knew that if it weren't for Marvolo he would more than likely be burned to a crisp in the upcoming task.

After a nerve wreaking wait it was finally his turn and he walked out into the arena, only to come face to face with malicious yellow eyes. He cursed mentally, the dragon had seemed somehow smaller when he had seen it with Hagrid.

He tuned out the crowd that was jeering him and started on the plan that he had come up with Marvolo. He could only hope that it would work.

He jumped behind a cluster of rocks, hoping that the Horntail wouldn't feel threatened by him, and slashed his palm open, smearing his blood on the rocks. With his wand he drew the runes that Marvolo had hammered into his head. That done he fed them his magic and raced towards the cluster of rocks on the other side. He did the same thing again and then stopped between both clusters of rocks. Now would be the hard part, he would have to do the next part out in the open, with nothing to cover him if the Horntail decided that roasted Harry was on the menu.

He dropped to his knees and smeared the blood in front of him, engraving the same runes on the ground and letting the blood seep into them. Then he slapped his blood smeared hand onto the runes and _pushed_ his magic forward.

The effect was instantaneous.

The runes lit up. Their light bathing the enclosure in tones of crimson. Moments later three tick ropes flew at the dragon. The one on his left binding it's tail and hind legs, the one on his right it's wings and front legs, while the one in front of him formed a muzzle around it's snout and forced the dragon's head down. The ropes flared blood red briefly, then seemed to settle, only flaring when the dragon made a particularly hard attempt at getting free.

Slowly Harry made his way towards the nest and picked up the golden egg. Once he had it he made is way back to the entrance of the enclosure and when he was free of danger he broke the runes sequences. As soon as it was free the dragon curled around it's eggs, looking more vicious than ever.

Harry made his way inside the tent, completely ignoring the silent spectators.

"I'm fine," he said as soon as he was the old medi-witch coming his way. "Not even a scratch on me." he assured her when she didn't seem to believe him.

"That would be a first, wouldn't it Mr. Potter?" she said, though there was a fond look in her eyes and Harry smiled at her.

"It was bound to happen."

She chuckled and bustled away, going to look after the other Champions who hadn't gotten away as injure free as him.

Harry was just getting ready to settle in one of the free chairs when Bagman's voice was heard again.

"Would Harry Potter please come back to the enclosure."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Why did Marvolo have to be always right? Containing another sigh he made his way back outside. He was almost sure he knew why he was being called, he just hadn't expected for the judges to confront him so publicly.

The first thing he noticed as soon as he stepped outside was that the dragon was gone, the second thing was the judges poking around his runes. Most of them were frowning while Karkaroff was looking thoughtful.

Dumbledore was the first to notice him and motioned him forward. The other judges looked at him, their frown never leaving their expressions and he could swear that Maxime was even giving him the evil eye.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at all of them blankly. He needed to thank Marvolo for helping him improve his indifferent mask to this extent. He didn't even glance at the stands where all the spectators were murmuring about making it sound as if a swarm of angry wasps was all around them.

"You will be disqualified, little boy, for using forbidden magics." Maxime sneered at him and he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"My boy," Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid this is a grave crime."

"I am sorry," he said coldly, "I have no idea what any of you are talking about."

"Don't play innocent," Maxime snapped. "We all saw the magic you used."

"Yes, I a rune sequence, which was anchored and powered by my blood, in a small containing ritual that required a sacrifice, my blood." Harry nodded, quite enjoying just how pale everyone got and the silence that washed over the stand, "I still don't see how I will be disqualified or how I committed a grave crime."

"Blood magic, sacrifice magic, and rituals are forbidden magic, Harry. They are dark." Dumbledore told him gravely.

Harry nodded, still as calm as ever.

"Your point being?"

"You'll be thrown into Azkaban!" Maxime snarled, reminding Harry of Snape for a moment.

"No, actually, I will not." Harry contradicted her, his eyes growing colder. "If you would bother to actually read the rules of the tournament then we would have saved a lot of time." Harry sighed, looking at them as if they were unruly children. "In section five of the Tournament rules it clearly states that any and all magic may be used in the tournament and that no Champion may be persecuted for any magic he or she uses while performing for the tournament, be it in the Tasks themselves or while training for them." Harry smirked at the woman. "I could have walked in here and shot a killing curse at the dragon or, if it had been a joined task, at any of the other Champions and no one could have done anything about it."

Maxime paled and swirled around to look at Crouch, the go to man for anything tournament related it seemed.

"Is this true, Mr. Crouch?" she demanded.

A tiny frown seemed to mar the thin man's expression before it was smoothed away. He snapped his fingers and a house-elf popped in with a tick book. Crouch took it, dismissing the elf, and started to leaf through it.

A couple of minutes later he snapped the book shut.

"It is true." He stated. "A Champion cannot be penalized by any magic used."

"Very well." Maxime got out through gritted teeth and Harry had to contain a victorious smirk.

Dumbledore sighed and gazed at Harry full of disappointment.

"Let us proceed to awarding the scores then." Dumbledore went to stand with his fellow judges.

Maxime sneered at him and from her wand came a silver ribbon that formed the number one, which earned some muttering from the crowd that had remained silent.

Dumbledore gave him a five, looking utterly disappointed.

Crouch and Bagman both gave him a ten, explaining that Harry had managed to get the egg in the shortest amount of time and he had done it without getting hurt.

Though the real surprise was when Karkaroff looked at him closely before nodding once and awarding him a ten as well. Given the scandalized look that Maxime threw her fellow foreign Headmaster she hadn't been expecting that. Karkaroff just sneered at her, nodded once more towards Harry and walked away.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked, not even needing to fake his exasperation.

"You will have to wait with the other champions in the tent," Dumbledore told him. "The next task will be explained to all of you."

Harry nodded and walked back to the tent. He had barely contained the grimace when he saw the look Dumbledore gave him. He had a feeling that he would be called to the Headmasters' office sooner rather than later.

* * *

Sometimes Harry hated being right. He contained a sigh when he reached the gargoyle and mumbled the password that McGonagall had given him.

"Harry, come in." Dumbledore's voice rang from inside the office and Harry pushed the door open. He glanced around, the little trinkets in the office capturing his attention for a bit, before he looked at the old man behind the desk. "Please sit, my boy."

Harry took a seat, doing his best to look as relaxed as possible.

"You know why I called you, do you not?" Dumbledore asked him, the usual twinkle missing in his eyes.

"No, sir." Harry replied, even though he had a pretty good idea why the old man had called him.

"Harry," Dumbledore seemed to age in front of him and for a fraction of a second Harry felt a twinge of remorse. Though he quickly squashed it when he remembered just how shitty his life had Hogwarts had been that year with not a single professor intervening. Without Marvolo he would have become a crispy dragon snack. "The magic you used yesterday, was some of the darkest there is-"

"I don't see why, Headmaster," Harry interrupted him, "Didn't you say that what saved me was my mother's sacrifice? What's the difference?"

"What saved you was your mother's love, child." Dumbledore argued.

"You may call it what you want, sir, but it doesn't change the fact that it was a sacrifice. Her life for mine. I remember, sir. The dementors were quite helpful with that." He said viciously.

Dumbledore frowned, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Be that as it may, the magic you used is forbidden for a reason." Dumbledore told him gravely.

"Why is it forbidden? It harmed no one. It kept me safe." Harry asked, curious about what Dumbledore would tell him. Marvolo had told him why. He just wanted to see if what Dumbledore told him would match.

"Harry..." Dumbledore sighed, "That kind of magic is dark. It will corrupt you. It's a slippery slop, Harry, thinking that it is alright to use because it did not hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry sighed. He was truly disappointed. Dumbledore hadn't answered him at all, he had just given him empty platitudes. Marvolo had told him that the Ministry had only forbidden the use of the Dark Arts because it was a way to control the population. How would they have been able to control them if a wizard could escape from their cell with a couple of runes and a little blood? It was a matter of control and nothing else. Harry doubted that Dumbledore wasn't aware of it. "I will do anything I can to survive this tournament, sir. That includes forbidden magic."

"I cannot allow that, Harry. I will not see you go down the same path as Voldemort." Dumbledore told him gravely.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He doubted Dumbledore would be able to stop him from learning from Marvolo. Marvolo had told him about a room in Hogwarts that would give the person in it anything they needed, aside from food, as long as they were specific. So Harry went to said room on the seventh floor and once inside asked for a path for Marvolo to get inside the room. It took a few tries but in the end he had been able to do it. It was a fireplace. Though instead of a floo connection it worked only for the room he specified. Marvolo had enchanted the fireplace in his home since it wouldn't work if the fireplace wasn't charmed. Harry couldn't leave the room because if he did the room would revert back to whatever it was when no one was using it and the path they had would close. Marvolo though could get inside without triggering any wards. Considering all of that Harry was quite sure that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You would rather see me die in this tournament than me using Dark Arts?" He asked, glaring darkly at Dumbledore.

"You are a bright boy, Harry, you do not need the Dark Arts to win this."

"Dragons, sir." Harry deadpanned, "They made us face dragons! Now the other Champions might be idiotic enough to have signed up for this tournament, but I didn't, sir. I'll do anything to make sure I live through it."

"Harry, is winning truly that important?" Dumbledore looked at him full of disappointment, "Haven't you seen just how the students have reacted to you using those types of magic? How the rest of the Wizarding World reacted?"

Harry glared at nothing in particular. His blood boiled just thinking about that morning's Daily Prophet as well as the way everyone reacted to him. Well, not everyone. The Slytherins had left him alone, but that didn't mean he had liked their reactions any better than the rest of the school's.

The newspaper had painted him as a power hungry psycho, who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. They had even speculated that the reason why Voldemort had been after him had been because he feared that Harry would become his competitor for the position of Dark Lord. It really shouldn't surprise Harry that the Hogwarts students had been so eager to believe the papers.

They had pointed and whispered, going pale and looking away when he even glanced in their direction. A couple of first years had even ran away from him as if they had seen Death itself. If it weren't so pathetic he would have found it funny. The Slytherins on the other hand had taken the wait and see approach. They had stopped taunting him and there wasn't a single Slytherin walking around with those damned badges. That only served to make all the other students believe that the Daily Prophet was right about him.

Ron and Hermione weren't helping either. Both of them had cornered him in the common room after the Task and had tried to talk him back to the Light. They went on and on about how sorry they were for their actions but that he shouldn't give in to the darkness. That they would make sure that Harry didn't stray anymore. Both had sounded so self-righteous taking the blame for Harry's choices that he had ended up telling them to shut up. Surprisingly, they had. Then, really slowly, Harry proceeded to tell them that his decision to use blood runes, Ron had actually flinched when Harry said that, had nothing to do with them or their actions. He told them quite clearly that his choices were his own and that he had used them because he wanted to. He had then added that he saw no reason for the magic to be banned and that the Ministry were a bunch of weak control freaks that wouldn't be able to tell which end of the wand to hold if it weren't pointed out to them.

Suffice to say, considering that half of Gryffindor was listening to the conversation, that hadn't ended well.

"Their prejudice doesn't matter to me." Harry replied, a trace of contempt slipping into his tone.

"Prejudice?" Dumbledore looked completely flabbergast.

"Prejudice is a two way street, sir," Harry told him grimly. "The Light is prejudiced against the Dark and the Dark against the Light. Neither side is right, but they both want to be. It's a vicious cycle." Harry shook his head, "Well, Headmaster, as of right now you can consider me gray. I don't care about the Light or the Dark. Neither side has ever cared about me so why should I care for either?"

Well, if one wanted to be technical about it, Marvolo was Dark. However Marvolo clearly didn't agree with what Voldemort had been doing in the war so Harry didn't include him.

"You can't mean that, my boy." Dumbledore looked at him beseechingly. "What about your friends?"

"Friends? You mean the ones that turned on me when I needed them the most?" Harry inquired rhetorically.

"My boy, you have to learn how to forgive them. Otherwise I fear that there will be no saving you from the darkness."

Harry looked at the Headmaster incredulously. Hadn't he heard anything of what he had said? Nothing at all?

"Is that all, Headmaster?" He asked, knowing there was no point in continuing with the conversation if Dumbledore was going to ignore everything either way.

Dumbledore sighed and seemed to age in front of him.

"For now, my boy."

Harry nodded. He got up and left the room, though not before he heard one of the portrays remark. "That's a lad with a head on his shoulders." Only to be shushed by several others.

* * *

That night when Harry sneaked away to meet up with Marvolo aside from taking his cloak he also threw several charms over himself. A person might argue that casting a Notice-me-not charm as well as several other charms to occult one's presence while being under an Invisibility Cloak was over the top, Harry would kindly tell them to shut up. There was nothing wrong with being thorough and as Moody had hammered into their heads: ' _Constant Vigilance!_ '. Just because he believed that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop his meetings with Marvolo didn't mean he was ready to risk it.

A few minutes later Marvolo had joined him, a copy of the Prophet in his hands. Harry scowled as soon as he saw it.

"They didn't pull their punches." Marvolo remarked, shaking the newspaper slightly.

"Idiots." Harry grumbled.

"We did discuss this possibility." Marvolo reminded him and Harry sighed, falling into a loveseat that had popped up behind him.

"I know. I'm just frustrated." He confessed. "The students are being so frustrating. They whisper and point and run away in fear. The way they're acting you would think I'm a monster."

"Harry... for most of them that's what you are." Marvolo whispered, taking a seat beside him and pulling Harry against his body.

Harry slumped against the warm body.

"Which just frustrates me more. I did nothing wrong!" Harry sighed. "Life was so much easier before I met you."

Marvolo laughed and Harry marveled at the sound. It always amazed him when he heard Marvolo laugh so freely. It was such a pure sound. It surprised him a little to see that any part of Voldemort would be able to produce such a sound.

"I am hardly to blame for you growing up and leaving your childhood beliefs behind you." Marvolo smiled at him.

"It's only because of you that I even know all that I do now." Harry argued.

"True," Marvolo nodded. "However if you hadn't been open to it we would not have found ourselves here. It was your desire to learn more – more magic, more about our world, just _more –_ that made all of this possible. So really, this is all your fault." Marvolo ended teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"So what is the training plan for today?" Harry asked, pulling away slightly only for Marvolo to pull him right back.

"Today we have a very important training plan," Marvolo told him seriously. "We will stay right here, ask the room for a few books and just relax."

Harry stared at Marvolo incredulously.

"What?"

Marvolo just nodded, keeping the same serious expression.

"It is very important to learn how to relax after a stressful day. So that's what we will do. We will spend our time relaxing."

Right on cue a small table appeared beside the loveseat with a few books on it. Marvolo picked one up and opened it, practically lounging on the loveseat.

Harry stared for a couple of seconds, before a laugh bubbled up. He smiled at Marvolo. A similar table appeared on his side, and he quickly followed Marvolo's example.

He would gladly face a thousand dragons and a horde of frustrating students if he could have this at the end of the day.

* * *

"Potter."

Harry glanced up, a bit surprised to see that someone had taken a seat at his table in the library. He was even more surprised to notice that it was a Slytherin.

"Zabini."

"Oh, good, you know who I am." A slight smile appeared on the male's lips.

"We've been going to school together for four years," Harry deadpanned. "Of course I know who you are."

"True, but you don't pay that much attention to Slytherins unless they go out of their way to annoy you. Therefor I was unsure if you would know who I am." Zabini explained and Harry nodded. It made sense and if he were being honest he only knew Zabini because the teen was exceptionally striking. His mocha skin contrasted beautifully with his pale gray-blue eyes. He had heard several girls, and a few boys, commenting about his exotic looks.

"Did you want something or..." Harry let the sentence trail off, not really sure what else to say. He didn't want to be rude to Zabini, since the teen was one of the few who had never done or said anything to him.

Zabini hummed and leaned back on his chair.

"You were informed of the Yule Ball, correct?" Zabini asked and Harry couldn't contain a grimace.

Yes, Harry had in fact been informed about the Yule Ball. Until that moment he hadn't thought that there could be anything worse than the dragons in the tournament. He had even entertained the idea of not going at all, though McGonagall had to shatter those plans when she told him that it was mandatory for the Champions to attend.

"I was." Harry confirmed, just a little curious about why Zabini wanted to know.

"Have you a date yet?"

"We were just informed a few hours ago." Harry told him.

"In that case, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Ball?" Zabini said it so smoothly that it took a couple of seconds for Harry to realize what the other teen had asked him.

"I- what?"

A small quirk of his lips showed Zabini's amusement.

"I asked: would you do me the honor of being my date to the Ball?"

For a moment Harry could do nothing but stare at the other teenager.

"You're joking, right? Haven't you heard? I'm a danger to society. According to the Prophet everyone should stay as far away from me as possible."

Zabini snorted and a glint of disgust flashed in those pale eyes.

"Idiots," Zabini muttered. "What you did in that task... that was a show of power, skill, control. Anyone with half a brain in their head would know that."

Harry frowned slightly.

"It wasn't all that," he mumbled. "It was just a simple runic outlay, anchored and powered by my blood. It was quite easy."

Zabini stared at him incredulously for a second or two before a startled laugh escaped him.

Harry's frown deepened.

"You consider that easy and simple?" Zabini asked once he had his laughter under control. "I don't know where you got that idea from, but the level of power and control required to be able to achieve what you did is astronomical."

"I don't understand." Harry confessed after a beat of silence.

A soft smile lit up Zabini's features.

"I'll try to explain," Zabini took a deep breath., "Magic is in our blood – actually magic is in everything: our skin, our hair, our every breath – but mostly in our blood. So when you sacrificed your blood to power those runes what was keeping that dragon restrained was your own magical power. If the magic in your blood hadn't been strong enough then those restrained would have broken. So, you were not only able to restrain a dragon, but have enough control to just walk up to the nest and pick up the egg. If that weren't reason to be awed at the display, you also made it look easy. You didn't seem tired at all."

"I wasn't." Harry admitted, his voice small.

"Anyone who knows even the tiniest bit about blood magic, sacrifice, rituals, runes, any of those really, will realize the true power and skill that required." Zabini finished softly.

Harry could do nothing but stare. Was that true? Then why had Marvolo taught it to him if it truly was as difficult as Zabini made it out to be? Was Zabini exaggerating?

Harry shook his head. There was no use wondering about all of that. He would just ask Marvolo when they'll meet later that night. He trusted Marvolo a lot more than a teen that he had never spoken to before, so he would trust what Marvolo said. If Marvolo did confirm that Zabini was exaggerating then he would just have to inform the Slytherin student that he had been wrong.

"So... you want to take me to the Ball because you think I'm powerful?" Harry asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"No," Zabini shook his head. "I want to take you to the Ball because you, unlike the rest of the students gracing this ancient walls, are interesting. You being powerful is just a bonus. Besides," Zabini grinned cheekily, "You're really cute."

A bright blush pained Harry's cheeks and he spluttered making Zabini laugh.

"So... your answer?" Zabini was still smiling, but there was no trace of mockery. Harry could find nothing but honesty in those gray-blue eyes.

He gave a small nod.

"Great!" Zabini's smile grew brighter. "Meet me here again tomorrow." Zabini instructed before getting up from his seat and leaving the library.

Harry blinked at the retreating figure, before his eyes widened slight.

He had _a date_! A date for a Ball. Oh Merlin, he didn't know how to dance!

Meeting with Marvolo had just become much more important. If there was _anyone_ who could teach him how to dance it would be Marvolo... he hoped.

* * *

"You seem nervous." Marvolo remarked as soon as he stepped through the fireplace.

Harry threw him a small glare and continued his pacing.

"What is it, Harry?" Marvolo frowned slightly.

"What you taught me... that rune sequence, would anyone have been able to do it?" Harry asked, stilling his pacing and turning towards Marvolo who was still frowning.

"Yes." Marvolo replied, the frown melting into confusion.

"Anyone my age?" Harry elaborated.

Marvolo's eyes widened slightly. It was enough for Harry to know what the answer would be.

"Why the sudden questions?" Marvolo inquired, taking a seat on the armchair that had appeared behind him.

"Someone pointed out that what I did wasn't normal. That it required power, skill, and control."

"Who was that someone?" Marvolo asked casually, not fooling Harry for a second.

"It doesn't matter," Harry waved the question away. "Is it true?"

Marvolo sighed, leaning back against the chair.

"Yes, Harry, it is." Marvolo admitted.

"Then why did you teach it to me? Why not go with something simpler? What if I wasn't able to learn it? I would have become a dragon's snack!" Harry exclaimed, resuming his agitated pacing.

He was forced to stop when strong arms wrapped around him.

"Deep breaths, Harry," Marvolo's warm breath washed over the back of his ear. "Deep, steady, breaths."

Harry felt almost compelled to follow Marvolo's instructions. Soon he found himself relaxing into Marvolo's embrace, his body finally letting go of all the accumulated stress.

"I taught it to you because I believed that you would be able to master it. I am tired of seeing you waste your potential. You are better than this students. You were meant for more. I will not rest until you accept that fact." Marvolo murmured, his arms tightening slightly around Harry. "I will not allow you to fade into the background. You were born to lead, Harry. You are the only person I have ever met who has the potential to be my equal."

"Marvolo," Harry whispered, turning around and returning Marvolo's embrace. "Why?" _Why do you care? Why do you bother? Why me? Why? Why? Why?_

"Because, little one, both of us deserve it." came the simple reply and Harry took a shuddering breath.

Harry tightened his embrace, unable to find the words to tell Marvolo just how much that meant to him.

"Was that all that was bothering you?" Marvolo asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled away from Marvolo looking at him with eyes full of panic.

"You have to teach me how to dance!" He demanded, a bit of the panic he was feeling slipped into his tone.

Marvolo raised an eyebrow, his incredulity clear for Harry to see.

"It's for the Yule Ball. I got to dance and I have a date. A date, Marvolo! I never had a date before! Oh, Merlin!" Harry slumped to the floor and buried his head in his hands, completely missing the dark scowl that marred Marvolo's features.

"Date? Whit whom?" Harry didn't even notice the slight hiss layering the words.

"With Zabini, Blaise Zabini. He's a Slytherin in my year." Harry mumbled, a blush spreading on his cheeks. When he looked up the murderous expression on Marvolo's face had given way to his usual blank one.

"Of course I'll teach you, little one."

Harry beamed at him, missing the calculating glint that had flashed in the older man's eyes.

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball came faster than Harry would have liked. Harry would never admit it out loud but he had liked the nights Marvolo spent teaching him how to dance. No matter how stressed or frustrated he was the second he was in Marvolo's arms he felt himself relax. It left him feeling safe. No one had ever made him feel like that. He knew he was becoming addicted to those feelings, and from the slight self-satisfied smirk he spied on Marvolo on occasion the man was aware of it.

Still, they did more than dancing. After Marvolo had cracked the mystery of the golden egg he had started drilling Harry on everything he could think off to help him survive for one hour underwater.

It came as no surprise to Harry that the man found a solution in a matter of seconds: gillyweed. However, according to Marvolo, swallowing a slimy plant wasn't anything impressive and he should only use it as a last resort. When Harry tried to argue by telling the man that it was a simple and effective way to go about the task, Marvolo had just stared at him until he caved. Harry was ashamed to say that it hadn't taken more than a couple of seconds.

So when it came to the second task Harry wasn't all that nervous about the task itself. No, what had Harry nervous was that something that was important to him would be taken. However as days passed he was becoming more and more certain that the something would be in fact some _one_. Someone that Harry would dearly miss. Harry didn't even have to think about it, the person that immediately jumped to the forefront of his mind was Marvolo – which would cause all sorts of problems.

"Harry."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"Merlin, Blaise," Harry mumbled, his hand gripping his chest. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Blaise just chuckled and stepped fully into the empty classroom they had agreed to meet in.

"You look great, Harry." Blaise complimented him, leaning down to give him a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed bright red, any thoughts about the second Task flying right out the window.

"Ready to face the hordes of gossipy students?" Blaise asked him, a small smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

Harry snorted, taking Blaise's arm.

"Sure. I have a brave silver and green clad knight to protect me." He teased, falling easily into their usual banter. They had met every other day or so since that time in the library where Blaise had asked him to the Ball. Harry had been quite surprised to see just how well the two of them got along. Blaise was funny and could always make him smile. Though there was also a sharp intelligence and ruthless cunning that Blaise tried to mask but would slip through on occasion. When he had asked Blaise about it, the other teen had looked at him in surprise before admitting that he had been afraid that that side of his personality would have driven Harry away. Harry had almost broken down laughing. After Marvolo he doubted that anything that Blaise would do or say would bother him, which he told Blaise, only leaving out the bit about Marvolo.

Blaise had seemed quite pleased with that and had become more open, he did not shied away from caustic remarks or ruthless statements. Harry wasn't sure who was more surprised, he or Blaise, when he realized that he liked that side of Blaise more.

"Yes," Blaise nodded seriously. "You have nothing to fear. Your brave night will keep you safe."

"I know," Harry nodded just as seriously. "Now we just have to wait for him to arrive."

Blaise froze for a fraction of a second then he threw his head back and laughed.

Harry smiled at him, dragging the Slytherin out of the room.

"Come on, if we're late McGonagall is gonna have a fit." Harry reminded him.

Blaise controlled his laughter, taking his place beside Harry and smiling at him warmly.

"Let's go shock them." Blaise murmured, a wicked smirk spreading on his lips.

* * *

Shock them was exactly what they did.

The first to spot them was McGonagall and she spluttered for a second before getting herself back under control and ushering them towards the end of the line with the other Champions and their dates.

The four Hogwarts students present looked at them wide eyed.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, from beside Krum. "What are you doing with that Slytherin?"

"What does it look like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He truly had assimilated far too many mannerisms from Marvolo, he mused to himself.

"He's a Slytherin." Chang stated, hanging from Diggory's arm.

He smiled polity at her.

"Why, thank you for informing me. I hadn't noticed. Whatever shall I do now?" He let just a tiny bit of mocking slip into his tone.

Blaise smirked viciously, making both girls take a step back.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" Diggory scowled at him.

"I fail to see what you are insinuating." Harry told him flatly.

"First using forbidden magic and now bringing a Slytherin to the Ball. Are the papers wight about you?" Diggory asked him bluntly and Harry could only look at the older teen in disbelief.

"You're basis for me being a Dark Wizard or a trainee Dark Lord is that I'm on a date with a Slytherin?" Harry didn't even try to mask his incredulity. "Do you realize just how monumentally stupid that sounds?"

Diggory had the decency to blush but there was still a fierce scowl marring his otherwise handsome features.

"What about the magic?" Diggory pressed.

"What about it?" Harry looked nonchalantly back at the sixth year Hufflepuff. "I'm fourteen years old, I was thrown into this tournament against my will. You three knuckleheads signed up for this suicide trip – and hey, that's all well and good, it's your lives; if you want to waste them by getting killed in a ridiculous tournament that no one will remember in a few years, that's up to you – but I wanted nothing to do with this stupidity. So I'll do whatever I have to to make it out of this alive."

The three Champions looked livid. Not that Harry blamed them, no one liked when it was pointed out that they were being idiots.

"We are perfectly safe!" Delacour stated fiercely, glaring at him with all her might.

"How naive can you be?" Harry snapped. "They put us up against dragons! Bloody nesting mothers! What do you think would have happened to Diggory if he hadn't been able to dodge that fire blast? He would have been dead! And you, little princess, would have lost your bloody leg!" Harry took a steadying breath and glared at the pale looking Champions. "The fact that you are alive at the moment has nothing to do with skill. It was pure dumb luck."

Whatever the other Champions may have said to Harry's little outburst was interrupted by McGonagall walking back to them.

"Champions, form a line," she instructed them. "The doors will open in five seconds."

The other Champions threw on last look at Harry before going back into positions.

"You know," Blaise leaned into him to whisper, "Watching you like that is incredibly hot."

Harry blushed bright red and glared at the other teen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to retaliate since the doors to the Great Hall had opened and they had the eyes of everyone on them.

"I don't know who looks more shocked," Blaise mused, looking around. "The Slytherins or the Gryffindors."

Harry chuckled.

"I think it's a tie." He murmured. "I didn't know Malfoy could turn that particular shade of red."

Blaise followed his gaze only to snort when his eyes landed on the Malfoy heir.

"He's jealous." Blaise told him. "He spends four years trying to get your attention and then you end up with me."

"Well... if he wanted my attention he certainly had it." Harry remarked.

He took a seat at the table, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. Even the guests were staring and Harry knew that if he paid them attention then things would only get worse. He knew that pretending that they didn't bother him would be the best he could do.

"I don't think that's the kind of attention he wanted." Blaise commented, amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Then he shouldn't have been such a prat." Harry said factually.

Blaise shook his head and smiled.

Moments later Dumbledore started the feast and most people stopped staring as if he and Blaise were a particularly interesting exhibition at a zoo. Dinner was a quiet affair for both of them since people seemed to be weary of talking with either of them. Harry could understand their reluctance since Blaise had thrown Hermione a death glare when she had tried talking with Harry. He was quite thankful to Blaise for it actually. He didn't believe he would have been able to deal with a lecture from Hermione surrounded by so many people.

When dinner finished Harry was actually wishing for the night to come to an end. He would have liked spending the night in that empty classroom with Blaise better than being forced to participate in the damned Ball.

"Bear with it," Blaise murmured, when they reached the dance floor and the Slytherin pulled him into his arms. "We won't have to stay long. Just for a couple of dances, then we'll sneak out."

"Thanks, Blaise," Harry sighed in relief. "It's just... their staring is getting on my nerves. The first couple of minutes I could understand. But now? I want to curse them." Harry grumbled.

Blaise laughed and pulled him closer starting their waltz.

Harry fell easily into the steps that he had practiced with Marvolo countless times. And even though dancing with Blaise was nothing like dancing with Marvolo, Harry still enjoyed it. Soon enough he forgot about the people around him and was enjoying his time with Blaise. The fact that Blaise would make acerbic remarks about several of the students when they waltzed by certainly helped as well.

"Want to call it a night?" Blaise asked when they stopped to have something to drink.

"Could we?" Harry turned to him hopefully. "It isn't that I don't enjoy being here with you... I just don't want to deal with all of them."

"I understand," Blaise assured him. "I think we'll be able to sneak away. I doubt we would be the first ones who'll do it."

Sneaking away turned out to be really easy since most of the students were quite entertained with their own dates.

Blaise lead him outside where they took a seat beside the lake.

"I'm sorry," Harry felt compelled to say. "I know that this probably wasn't what you had in mind when you asked me to the Ball."

Blaise sighed and pulled Harry against him.

"What I had in mind was spending a good time with an amazing person." Blaise replied, unusually serious. "I think I accomplished just that."

Harry smiled brightly at the other teen.

Blaise seemed to freeze for a fraction of a second then, before Harry could react, the Slytherin leaned in sealing Harry's lips with his own.

It took a moment for Harry to react, but once he realized what was happening he kissed back. He felt slightly awkward, he didn't really know what to do. But he couldn't quite contain the slight moan that left him when Blaise nibbled on his bottom lip. Blaise took advantage of it and slipped his tongue between the slightly parted lips.

Harry didn't even notice when his hands slipped into the other boy's hair to pull him closer. Blaise certainly did and deepened their kiss, pulling Harry against his body and devouring the slighter male's lips.

Harry ripped his lips away from Blaise when he felt the need to breath. Breathlessly he looked at the Slytherin wide eyed, blushing brightly when he noticed that he was straddling the other.

Blaise contained a groan when he saw how Harry looked. Red cheeks, kiss swollen lips, dilated eyes. It took every ounce of his self-control not to pounce on the Gryffindor.

"Blaise..." Harry whispered, fingers tracing his own lips in a slight daze.

Blaise sighed, pulling the boy into a hug.

"It's alright, Harry. I know you like someone else. I just wanted to have a taste before it was too late." Blaise told him softly.

Harry pulled away slight, looking at Blaise with wide eyes.

"I- I don't like anyone." He stuttered, his blush turning brighter.

Blaise smiled at him fondly.

"You are so oblivious," Blaise shook his head. "I don't know who it is, but from time to time you would drift away and this love-struck expression would lit up your features. I don't know who he is, but he's damn lucky to have earned your affection."

"Blaise..."

"It's fine," Blaise smiled. "Want to go back in?"

Harry nodded, still a bit dazed. He liked someone? That couldn't be true. The only one he thought about was Marvolo. He couldn't _like_ Marvolo! It just wasn't possible. Marvolo was Marvolo, not some possible love interest. Besides, Marvolo would never return his feelings if he did like Marvolo. It was better not to have those feelings at all.

"We'll meet tomorrow at our usual place?" Blaise asked when they reached the stair case in front of the Great Hall.

"Of course." Harry confirmed with a smile.

Blaise grinned and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. From the sharp intakes of breath that Harry heard around him quite a few people witnessed it.

"Good-night, Harry." Blaise winked at him cheekily and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

Well at least the rumor mill would be full of something else than him going dark for the next few weeks.

* * *

"It looks like you had a great night yesterday." Marvolo remarked coldly as soon as he stepped through the fireplace.

Harry contained a groan when he saw the Daily Prophet contained in Marvolo's hand.

"Blaise is just a friend." Harry knew immediately that had been the wrong thing to say since Marvolo's purple eyes turned almost black.

"Oh? A friend, you say? So is this how you behave with all your friends?"

If Marvolo's tone had been cold before it was positively icy now.

Harry glanced at the picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet and almost cringed. Harry had no idea how it had happened, but his and Blaise's kiss had been caught on camera. It was splashed all over the front page of the Prophet in an infinite loop.

Harry smiling at Blaise. Blaise leaning in for a kiss. Harry weaving his hands into Blaise's hair. Blaise pulling him closer. Harry straddling Blaise.

Over and over the scene played out.

Harry had been bombarded by it as soon as he went to have breakfast in the Great Hall. He had been quite shocked at seeing the picture. Blaise had as well. Though Blaise was by far the less harassed about it. It may have something to do with the fact that he had cursed a sixth year Slytherin so bad when the older teen had dared to comment on it that the Slytherin was still in the infirmary.

"It isn't like that, Marvolo." Harry tried to explain, suddenly feeling like a cheating boyfriend.

"Then how is it?!" Marvolo snarled, appearing in front of him in the blink of an eye.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and a shiver ran down his spine. However it wasn't fear that made his heart race as if it were trying to beat right out of his chest.

"Blaise kissed me suddenly and I just reacted. There is nothing between us. Blaise said he just wanted to have a taste before he lost his chance." Harry tried to explain, knowing it was all jumbled up.

"Why would he lose his chance?" Marvolo asked, stepping even closer. It made it possible for Harry to take in Marvolo's scent making him feel lightheaded.

"He thinks I like someone else." Harry murmured breathlessly.

"Someone else?" Marvolo's breath washed over his neck.

Harry could just nod, afraid his voice would betray him.

Suddenly Marvolo's presence was gone, the lack of his warm body leaving Harry momentarily unbalanced. He glanced up, confused at Marvolo's actions, only to see the man with a small smile on his lips.

Harry felt tempted to ask about that smile, but all his Gryffindor courage had left him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why Marvolo was looking at him with such warm eyes. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it. Marvolo seemed to be thinking the same thing since a table full of books appeared in the room.

"We have to continue with your training. Only two months left until the second task." Marvolo told him, already looking over the books.

A part of Harry felt slightly disappointed. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed having Marvolo so close to him. Marvolo made him feel things that no one else ever had. But a larger part of him was afraid. Was terrified of telling Marvolo. If Marvolo felt nothing... No, he couldn't risk it. He would rather have Marvolo as a friend or mentor than want something more and lose him.

* * *

Harry stood outside in the cold grumbling under his breath. The other Champions had just jumped into the lake and everyone else was looking at him, expecting him to follow them.

Were they out of their minds? Who was the idiot that thought that it was a good idea to do a Task that required to jump into a freezing lake in February? Whoever it was should be cursed.

He was thanking Merlin that Marvolo had forced him to look up alternatives instead of deciding to go with the gillyweed.

He knelt on the ground and took out his wand summoning a rather big rock. From everything Marvolo had taught him what he was about to do was far darker than what he had done in the first task. In the first task he had used a rune sequence. It was powered by blood and had a small sacrifice component but all in all it as a rune sequence. He was about to do a full on ritual. The only thing more illegal than that was necromancy.

He took a deep breath and started his chant.

He wasn't even halfway through and he could already feel the magic saturating the air.

He continued his chant, he didn't even need to focus to remember the words. It was as if the magic was leading him, was making sure he completed it.

He pricked his finger, barely aware of doing so, and let seven drops of blood fall on the rock.

The magic in the air grew sharper. Harry could hear it buzzing like an angry swarm of wasps.

He finished the chant.

There was a bright flash that blinded everyone for a fraction of a second.

When they could see again the rock was gone and in it's place was soaked Blaise.

Blaise coughed and then his eyes snapped open. He looked around, slightly confused, before his eyes landed on Harry. Understanding bloomed on his features.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked with a sardonic smile.

"An exchange ritual." Harry replied nonchalantly and Blaise snorted.

"No wonder they are all so silent." Blaise remarked, getting up from the ground. Harry followed his example, dusting himself off, and turned towards the judges. He almost sighed when he saw their expressions. He was quite positive that his scores would reflect their displeasure.

* * *

The cannon went off and Harry finally made his way inside the maze. Being the Champion with the lowest score meant that he had a considerable disadvantage concerning the other Champions. Not that it surprised him that he was in last place.

He had been right all those months ago. The judges hadn't been happy with him, and since Crouch hadn't been there to vote and his place had been taken by Percy Weasley, his scores for the second Task had been even lower than the ones from the first task.

He walked into the maze grumbling under his breath about hypocrites and prejudiced fools, truly long past caring about who heard him.

The Daily Prophet had pounced on him using a ritual like a hungry wolf, printing story after story about his supposed darkness. Hermione and Ron had stopped talking to him, but they did tell him that they would be there for him if he stepped from the dark path he was walking. The rest of the school, aside from the Slytherins, were staying away from him. He had actually seen a few of the older students just turn around so that they wouldn't have to walk past him in a corridor. The Slytherins on the other hand treated him with respect and there was a sort of anticipation in their gaze when they looked at him that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

All in all Harry was more than ready for summer break to start so that he could go home to Marvolo.

Though before that he wanted to reach that stupid trophy so he could show it down their throats. A bit violent? Yes, absolutely. But considering the levels of frustration he ha been living with they should consider themselves lucky that he hadn't decided to curse the lot of them.

Harry frowned when five minutes had gone by and he still hadn't run across anything aside from devil's snare. He heard a faint scream coming from his right and when he looked he saw red sparks shooting into the sky. From the pitch he would guess that it had been Delacour.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about her.

He continued on his way a little more alert than before. He certainly didn't want to run unprepared into whatever had made Delacour scream like that.

Another scream. Harry glanced up, expecting to see the red sparks. He raised and eyebrow when he saw nothing. Could they have lost the wand? Or passed out? Or... or they could be dead.

Harry felt his heart constrict. He may be angry but he certainly didn't want anyone to die. He was thinking about going in the direction of the scream when red sparks illuminated the air. Harry released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. If they could send up red sparks then that meant they weren't dead.

Far more relieved than he wanted to admit Harry continued on his way. He took a right turn and stopped in his tracks.

There it was.

The trophy.

Really? Going past one devil's snare was all it took?

That was... actually that was incredibly disappointing.

One bloody devil's snare?

Harry shook his head and took the few steps needed to grab the trophy. So imagine his shock when he grabbed the thing and it, along with him, disappeared from the middle of the maze.

* * *

Harry cursed like a sailor when he was unceremoniously dropped in the middle of nowhere. His cursing only increased when he was hit whit a spell before he could even try to situate himself.

He heard movement behind him and then someone was dragging him towards what looked like a tombstone.

"You!" He snarled when he came face to face with Wormtail.

Wormtail ignored him and proceeded to tie him up to the tombstone. What followed was the most complex ritual that Harry had ever heard of.

He couldn't contain the quiet gasp that left him when Voldemort arose from the cauldron, looking all at once exactly like Marvolo and nothing like him. There was none of Marvolo's warmth, none of his care. This being in front of him made it more clear than anything else that Marvolo and Voldemort were two different people.

"Harry Potter." Merlin, even their voices were different. Harry was so focused on the wizard in front of him that he barely noticed Death Eaters appearing from the shadows.

Voldemort tilted his head slightly.

"My faithful follower had interesting things to say about you. It is a shame that you must die, a shame to waste such talent, such potential. Alas, Fate is a cruel mistress. However I will grant you the dignity of dying with a wand in your hands. Face me in a duel, Harry Potter, and welcome death."

Harry shivered, the last thing he wanted was to face Voldemort in a duel.

"Give him his wand." Voldemort instructed and Wormtail shuffled closer, still holding his stump to his chest and whimpering slightly. Harry looked at the rat in disgust and sneered at him. The second he had the wand in his hands he turned it towards the rat and snarled out a curse.

There was the sickening crack of bones shattering, followed by an agonized scream. Harry sneered one last time at the rat before turning towards Voldemort who had observed the procedure with open curiosity.

"Such a shame," Voldemort repeated, before those hell-fire eyes focused solely on Harry. "You have been taught how to duel?" Voldemort asked and Harry gave the barest of nods. Marvolo had made sure that he knew how to duel. "Very well. We bow." Voldemort told him giving a slight bow of the head. Harry followed his example. "And now we duel."

The curse came at him so fast that Harry didn't even have time to dodge. The curse hit him straight on the chest and Harry went down with an agonized scream.

Dear Merlin it hurt. He felt like he was being torn apart and set on fire from the inside out. Like red-hot knifes were stabbing on every inch of his body. Dear Merlin, let it stop. Please, make it stop! He begged inside his mind, unable to do more than scream his agony to the skies.

And then, as if by some miracle, it stopped.

Harry could hear nothing but his ragged breathing but even so he tried to stand. He would not be weak. He owed it to Marvolo to at least try.

Just when he thought that his strength would fail him a strong arm wrapped around him and a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

"Marvolo." Harry sagged against the strong body behind him, overwhelming relief filling him.

"Shh, little one, I'm here." Marvolo murmured, pulling the slender body closer to him.

Harry glanced up when he realized just how silent it had become. He looked around the graveyard, noticing for the first time the Death Eaters around them, though his eyes were automatically drawn to the still figure of Voldemort.

"An explanation, if you would?" Voldemort asked, though there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was a demand.

" _Do you have to ask_?" Marvolo hissed, and Harry knew that the man was speaking in parseltongue. It still sounded like English to him but he could hear a slight hissing to the words that normal English just didn't have. " _I was the fragment of your soul that you encased in Ravenclaw's diadem. I gained a physical form a while back._ "

" _Soul_?" Harry blurred out, momentarily forgetting the situation he was in. " _So Tom was being truthful when he said that he was more than memories_?"

Scarlet and violet eyes locked on him, both showing their surprise.

" _You're a parselmouth, little one_?" Marvolo asked, pleasure lining his words.

" _I... yes_." Harry mumbled, leaning closer to Marvolo when Voldemort's eyes fixed on him.

" _Explanation. Now_!" Voldemort hissed sharply, his patience having run out.

So Marvolo explained everything from the moment he gained a body to the present time. Harry tried but it was impossible for him to read Voldemort's expression. He took blank to a whole new level. The Death Eaters on the other hand were easy to ready even with their masks on. They were highly unnerved to see two men who looked like their Lord. Though one seemed to be in his early twenties while the other looked to be in his early thirties.

When Marvolo was done explaining Voldemort's gaze drifted to Harry, a calculating glint evident in his eyes.

Finally Voldemort lowered his wand and walked closer to them. Harry couldn't help but tense when the man stood in front of them.

Slowly, almost tenderly, Voldemort traced the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead. Harry could feel their magic mingle, his had an almost eager feeling to it. As if it was happy to be so close to the man.

" _You're mine_." Voldemort hissed, a possessive growl in his words that made Harry shudder.

Marvolo's eyes widened in disbelief.

" _You can't possibly be implying what I think you are._ "

Voldemort turned his crimson eyes to his other self.

" _I certainly am. It explains everything. The pull you felt and that I myself am feeling, now that I do not intent to harm him. His parseltongue abilities. The fact that he is comfortable near our magic. He's mine, ours._ " Voldemort stated firmly, not an ounce of doubt in his words.

Marvolo looked back down at Harry, his purple eyes darkening.

" _Mine._ " Marvolo's voice was a dark, velvety purr.

" _Marvolo_?" Harry asked. He was truly confused. It wasn't the first time that Marvolo said that Harry was his, but this time there was something else to it. Besides, the fact that Voldemort was claiming the same thing was freaking him out a little.

" _Tom and I were ways that Voldemort found to be immortal_." Marvolo explained, completely disregarding the glare that Voldemort threw him, " _He split his soul and he placed separated parts in different objects. When he attacked your family a part of his soul was splintered off and latched onto the only living thing near it_."

" _Me_?" Harry whispered.

" _You_." Marvolo confirmed.

" _I have a bit of Voldemort's soul in me_?" A trace of disbelief colored his words.

" _A piece of my soul_." Marvolo told him, a faint growl in his tone.

" _Our soul_." Voldemort corrected. " _Which changes things_."

" _How does it change things_?" Harry asked weakly, knowing that he would need to talk with Marvolo once they both were alone. That is, if he made it out of the graveyard alive.

" _I am hardly suicidal_ ," Voldemort remarked, a sardonic smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, " _This complicates things, however it is a fact that you being alive contributes to my own immortality. Aside from that, I doubt that my other self would hand you over without a fight. I would like to avoid a fight with myself. So it would seem, Harry Potter, that Fate is being kind to you. You will live_ ," Harry almost sagged in relief, " _However you will obey my demands, otherwise you will not walk out of this graveyard_."

" _What demands_?" Harry asked. No matter how much he wanted to live there were some things he would never do and he certainly wouldn't turn into a puppet for Voldemort.

Some emotion flashed in Voldemort's eyes, but it was gone too fast for Harry to be able to identify it.

" _Nothing too bad, I assure you_." Voldemort smirked, " _How good are your acting skills_?"

* * *

Harry landed on the hard ground, groaning when the heavy body landed on him. He could hear panicked voices around him.

He tried to shove the body off him, hating having it anywhere near him.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore's bony hands grabbed onto his shoulders. "What happened?"

"Headmaster!" Harry looked around in a panic trying to turn around to look at the Headmaster. "He's back, sir!" Harry exclaimed, fear tainting every word.

"Who is back, Harry?" Dumbledore asked urgently, the twinkle in his blue eyes completely missing.

"Voldemort!"

* * *

 **A.N.:** I hope you enjoy it :D As I said it will only be three chapters long. The romance between them will start int he next chapter.


End file.
